Pay Day
by Gangyzgirl
Summary: Vytalas is the new leader of the Dark Brotherhood. The pressure however is causing him to want to take away one of KaNack's beloved traditions for the assassins that causes tension in the guild. Short One Shot Story


Lucia brushed the snow from her shrouded robes, cursing inwardly at her carelessness. The bandits seemed to strike out of nowhere and at some point during the ambush the Spectral Mage had been rendered to a pile of blue ash. True, they should have returned to the sanctuary before nightfall, but the Imperial had been so intent on perfecting her fireball that she convinced KaNack to continue the lesson.

Now here she was, still aching from the encounter and having to explain to her leader why their spirit was no longer accompanying her. The young mage paused as she spotted the Keeper, Ardwen, lighting a few black candles around the large iron tomb of the Night Mother.

"Oh, Lucia," she uttered in a barely audible voice. "Vytalas and the others are in the Meeting Chamber handling contract payments." The Wood Elf looked to the side shyly. "You will have a share due to some of the work you've done. Best not to keep the Brothers and Sisters waiting."

The mage thanked the Bosmer and continued her way through the chambers. Of course, it was the end of the month and that meant it was 'Pay Day'! Lucia had heard all about this particular event.

Ever since KaNack had been named leader, he and the other assassins would collect their gold and then have a celebration down at the Windpeak Inn. They would drink, sing, share stories and loosen up. For one evening, they were not assassins but family and friends just enjoying life.

Finally, it was her turn to join in on this festive occasion and have an opportunity to get to know her newly adopted family. She had yet to see Vytalas drunk or Linwe laugh; it would be amusing to see how they reacted during this event when not so wrapped up in their respective titles.

Lucia entered the meeting chamber and saw that Linwe was handing out the last few bags of coin to the others. Yoth the Orc already had his purse open and was greedily counting the coin he had earned by swinging his large axes and hammers. His methods were cruder than the others, but what could you expect from a towering four hundred pound warrior?

Lucia quietly slunk into the chamber and managed to sit herself into one of the empty chairs without drawing much attention to herself. She was sad that KaNack was not going to be able to join them at the tavern, but he'd still be with them in spirit. She jumped as a small purse of gold landed before her, having been tossed across the table by Linwe.

"I believe that's all of us. Now I will see to the Night Mother and collect the names and places of the new sacrament invokers," the Listener said as he rose from his seat.

"Hold on!" laughed Yoth as he waved a finger at the archer. "Work is over, Vy. It's time to celebrate! Come on, I may not have been able to out drink that overgrown lizard, but I'm willing to bet I can take you on!"

"That's right!" Vianna agreed as she pocketed her gold and beamed at her father. "Come on, the Windpeak Inn and its owner will be expecting us!"

"About that," Vytalas uttered, sitting back down into his chair. "I have been thinking and I believe it would be best if we focused more on our work and not have these little outings." He gave Yoth a hard look. "We are assassins after all, perhaps it time we started acting like it."

The Orc and half-elf both shared of a look of shock and utter disbelief at what they heard. Linwe, always the stick in the mud, saw no issues with the Listener's decision.

"A wise suggestion indeed, Listener," the Altmer said, "as members of the Dark Brotherhood we are to maintain constant vigilance and always seek to fine-tune our abilities. These games and activities may be fine for the likes of thieves, but if there is one thing our guild is known for it's professionalism."

"Of course YOU wouldn't want to go drinking, ya fetcher," Yoth barked angrily, "your idea of a good time is reading and sharpening those oversized knives of yours."

"They are sabers," Linwe corrected patiently, "and your craft could use some work. Even though smashing people over the head seems to be working well for you so far." He glared at the barbarian. "In the end, the decision comes down to the Listener. He is the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, and is not the Third Tenet to obey the commands given to us by our superior?"

"Hmmph." Yoth began to toss his coins back into the purse. "For as long as I've been here, we've always gone out as a family on Pay Day. Since KaNack's died all Vytalas has done is send us out and give us orders. Now he wants to take away any form of fun we used to have when the Argonian was still alive."

"I'm NOT KaNack," the Dunmer responded bitterly, "and the Dark Brotherhood is not supposed to be fun. We are the servants of Sithis; all that we are expected to do is respect His wishes and send souls to the Void to appease Him and the Night Mother."

The archer crossed his arms as he settled back in his chair. "Dammit, this is a sanctuary of assassins, not a club house! It was because of Lachance, not that Argonian, that this guild has survived this long. KaNack's methods were questionable even before old age began to tamper with his mind."

"Dad!" Vianna gasped in disbelief. As the weeks passed by, she could sense a change going through her Father. She had assumed it was just him adjusting to his new role as Listener, but there was no doubt that he had become bitter since the old man's passing.

Lucia was taken aback, this had been the first time she had even gotten the sense that Vytalas did not have the utmost respect for his leader. Now that KaNack was dead, his true colors seemed to be showing. Her hands simmered as she felt her blood boiling. She may not have known the former Listener as long as the others had, but she could tell that he always meant well and only wanted the best for his adopted children. Hearing her new leader speak ill of him made her want to do a few things that she KNEW would involving breaking a Tenet.

"Who in Oblivion are you to talk down about him?" a feminine voice snarled off from the side.

The assassins spun around and saw the small frame of Babette. Her hands were clasped tightly and a red tint glowed from her eyes giving the unchild a most demonic appearance.

"Was he the greatest leader that ever lived? Maybe not, but he never questioned any of us or our abilities!" The vampire shook her head in disappointment. "You were ready to abandon the Brotherhood because you lost an ear, but he stopped you, Listener," she growled. "So if I were you, I would not be speaking ill of our fallen Brother." A hiss sounded from behind clenched fangs. "I honestly had no idea that you thought so little of the man who took you in when you were begging for scraps on the street."

The Listener released a sighed deeply and rested his head in a palm, trying to get a hold of the negative emotions running through his gut. All he wanted to do was cancel the tavern outings. How did something as small at that explode into leaderships being called into question?

"Dad," Vianna spoke softly to grab his attention. "We've been doing this for two centuries. Weren't we told that it was vital to embrace and continue tradition?" The assassin turned to Lucia. "Where's KaNack? I think the Dark Brotherhood Spirit should have a say in this."

"Yeah, let's see if you're willing to let KaNack see the real you, Vytalas. Test your luck that he won't release the wrath of Sithis on your ass!" the Orc spat as he waved a hand at the Imperial. "Lucia, bring the Spectral Mage forth!"

The Imperial flushed as she shrank down slightly in her seat.

"I can't," the mage shamefully uttered. "KaNack and I were ambushed and he was overtaken. We won't be able to summon him until tomorrow night." She looked over at her emotionally exhausted leader. "Going out on Pay Day wasn't supposed to be a sign of weakness or carelessness, Vytalas. I've spoken to KaNack during our training and he told me that it was a means of bringing the family closer together."

The archer sat up in his seat more as he patiently listened to what the newest member of their sanctuary had to say.

"You all are sent out on contracts and only get to see each other a few times a month, and then we are so busy with our jobs that we hardly speak to one another. The tavern provides us with an opportunity to stop being killers and truly embrace the Brotherhood part of our guild. How can we be a family if we don't spend any time with one another?"

"The caster is right!" the large assassin announced, his grimace causing the large tusks on his bottom jaw to jut out further. "The reason we knew each other and felt so close is because we always made time once a month to sit down and spend some time talking to one another!" He pounded his fist on the table causing everyone to jump. "You want to alienate us, Vy?"

"Although the loudmouthed Orc is rather crude in his explanation, he does make a valid point," Linwe said as he leaned towards the Dunmer. "There may come a time in which we will have to work as a group and it will do us no good if we don't have some form of bond with one another." The Altmer frowned as the Listener gave him quizzical look. "I know that sounds ridiculous coming from me, but we must think of others whom might benefit from it."

"Hello?"

Everyone sitting at the table turned and saw the small frame of Ardwen cowering in the entrance to the chamber. She had a heavy coat wrapped around her as she looked like she was ready to leave the sanctuary. "Umm, I was just wondering when we were going to the tavern?" Her eyes shyly looked at the floor. "I didn't mean to interrupt, it just…we've usually left by now."

The Dark Brotherhood leader stared at the Keeper and felt a twinge of guilt run through his stomach. Ardwen, who seemed to always want to be off by herself, apparently had been looking forward to spending time with the others at the Windpeak Inn.

The Mer didn't know how he gotten to be so strict. He had been leading the Dark Brotherhood for less than two months and already his Brothers and Sisters were beginning to question him. All the archer wanted was to try and make the assassins more professional. Yet all that did was cause waves in the peaceful existence that the former Listener kept when he was still alive. All eyes were upon him; now was the time for an answer. Stick with his original plan and risk upsetting the sanctuary, or admit that he made a mistake and hope to get past the ugly business?

"Go if you want," the archer stated as he ran his fingers through his black hair. "It's your gold, your life, your choice." The elf was not yet ready to say that he was wrong; it was easier just telling the others to do as they pleased.

Yoth scowled at the Dunmer and motioned for the others to follow him out. "Come on, Sisters. Apparently the Brothers are much more content in brooding in the shadows than enjoying life." Lucia trailed after the Orc and the female assassins, but could not help but look back at the two Mer they left behind.

Vytalas and Linwe remained seated at the table and were quietly speaking to one another. The mage was curious as to what was being said, but felt inclined to remain with the majority of the sanctuary. No sooner had the assassins changed into more publicly acceptable garb then they were making the short hike through Dawnstar towards the Windpeak Inn.

Babette usually only went out with the family three times a year in order to keep suspicion of her eternal youthful appearance secret. The Unchild had a sneaking suspicion that the innkeeper was aware that she was not entirely human, but he never called her out on it or showed any sign of being a threat, so she felt secure in continuing to join her family at the tavern.

Upon entering the keep, Lucia was overcome with a sensation of warmth and belonging. Not like when she entered the sanctuary, this was different. She felt at ease and able to relax even outside the protective sanctum they had left behind.

A large fire crackled in the center of the room and the muffled sounds of various conversations filled the entire building.

"There they are!" a masculine voice called from the back. The large warrior led his sisters towards the innkeeper and seated himself at the counter. "Yoth, you ugly bastard! Has it been a month already?"

"This ugly mug makes sure you stay in business," the Orc laughed as he slammed a palm full of coin on the counter. "Your very best, Valdi! Keep it coming!"

"So where is the Old Man?" the Nord asked as he pulled a few bottles of ale from the shelf. "That elderly Argonian always shows up here with you lot. It's just not a party without that feisty reptile."

At once, all the mirth left the faces of the assassins. They either looked away or stared downward to avoid eye contact. Even though he was the Spectral Mage, the former Listener's death still weighed heavily upon the crew.

"He passed away," Vianna answered quietly. "A few weeks ago."

Valdi frowned, shaking his head sadly. "Oh, that's a shame. A damn shame…" He held up his hands and called out to gather the other costumers' attention. "Guys! Listen up! The Old Man died!"

A chorus of saddened shouting sounded from the surrounding patrons. Being a reoccurring costumer for centuries caused the Argonian to become a very familiar face and somewhat of a legend amongst the regulars of the Windpeak Inn. No one ever called him by name; he had always been called 'The Old Man'.

"To the Old Man! May his spirit live on for all eternity!" A Breton in the back raised up his tankard.

The others cheered a residing 'Huzzah' in honor of the reptile before downing their drinks. The Nord pushed the Orc's coins back towards him.

"First few rounds are on me, Yoth. The Old Man always was good to my family's tavern and kept it running even during the slowest of times." Looking from side-to-side, a quizzical expression came across his face. "Say, isn't there a ghost and a few other elves that traveled with you?"

"I am sure they will be joining us soon," Vianna said quietly as she grabbed one of the offered bottles and began to fill a tankard.

"Well, if I know you lot, I best be getting some stock from the basement. Make sure no one steals anything while I'm gone."

"I'll break their arms before their thieving fingers get anywhere near your supplies on my watch," the Orsimer declared proudly. He took a swig from one of the bottles, not even bothering to pour it into his tankard.

With Valdi gone, the Dark Brotherhood members felt more comfortable to speak openly amongst one another. "No offense, Vianna, but I hope your father doesn't show his face here," the Orc grumbled. "In the Windpeak Inn, we're equals and I will not hesitate to punch him in his smug face."

Ardwen perked up and stared at the others in confusion, but was too nervous to question what had happened. She could tell that Yoth was furious and didn't want to say anything that might give his temper reason to worsen.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," the half-elf insisted. "He's been under a lot of stress lately. Getting accustomed to all of these new responsibilities and being able to hear the Night Mother's words."

"KaNack was fairly irritable when he was first getting a handle on all the responsibilities handed to him. I had hoped that with all the preparation Vytalas would have been able to take it on without so much difficulty," Babette remarked.

"Still, we're not here to discuss unpleasantries," Vianna said as she wrapped an arm around Lucia's shoulder. "It's our little sister's first Pay Day outing and we should show her how we have fun."

"Heh," Yoth smirked. "Way ahead of you, Sister." The large barbarian stood up and stopped his boot rhythmically on the floor to form a beat.

"Yoth! I didn't mean…!"

"**Gather 'round patrons of the Windpeak Inn!  
Where every single lot of us is guilty of sin!  
Now stand up tall and sing with pride!  
What you bastards have done to make yer moms cry!**"

All the patrons began to cheer loudly as this was a song they were familiar with and apparently was a crowd favorite amongst the residents.

"Oh Gods, he's singing this one," Babette groaned as she held her face in her hands. The vampire stared over at Lucia. "Hope you are good at coming up with rhymes on the spot."

"What?"

"**As you can see I'm an Orc that's strong!  
There's plenty of stuff that I've done wrong!  
But my evil deed this month I swear!  
Killed the farmer's wife and claimed t'was a bear!**"

"**Killed the farmer's wife and claimed t'was a bear!**" the patron repeated loudly as they clapped along to keep the beat. Vianna rolled her eyes and stood up from her chair.

"**I'm a half elf, pretty as can be!  
No one would ever think ill of me!  
But this sweet damsel is not what she seems!  
Kicked a bard in his jewels and relished in the screams!**"

"**Kicked a bard in his jewels and relished in the screams!**"

Lucia burst out into laughter as she realized that this was not just a song, but a game. A game in which you had to think of some horrible deed all the while making sure that it rhymed. A few of the patrons were standing up and taking a shot at the game themselves having the time of their lives.

The mage could now see why KaNack seemed to think that these trips to the tavern were so important. It was a chance for the assassins to loosen up and just enjoy their lives. This was not a time for prayer or seriousness; it was to have fun. Death would always be there in the morning, but for now, it was time to laugh and sing.

"**People have heard of my skills with a bow!  
Hitting every target through wind and snow!**"

The assassins spun around as they recognized the voice of the newest participant of the game. Vytalas stood in the doorway of the Windpeak Inn with Linwe standing by his side, looking very much annoyed.

"**There was one bull's eye that almost led to my slaughter!  
Because I went and hit the spot right in the blacksmith's daughter!**"

The patrons roared with laughter as they attempted to repeat the Dunmer's line for the chorus. Vytalas grinned as he joined the rest of his family at the counter with Linwe sulking in the back.

"Decided to not stay back and attain perfection?" Yoth grumbled as he took another swig from his ale.

"I think it goes without question that we all said a few things we regret," the archer responded as he grabbed one of the unopened bottles of ale.

"What do you mean 'we'?"

The red eyes of the Dark Elf glanced over at the Orc. "Yoth, I had nothing but love for KaNack."

"Skeever droppings," the warrior snorted as he slammed down the empty bottle and pointed at him accusingly. "You said it yourself, he would have led us to ruin. You were the apple of his eye and you just couldn't wait for him to die so you could take his place."

"Idiot," the archer snarled viciously. "Don't speak of something you know nothing about. I'm sad to have lost him too, but unlike the rest of you, I don't have the luxury to sit around and mourn." He rested his head on his hands. "I've got meetings with the other Hand members, I have to put together instructions for the time and places to meet with the contacts, arrange the hawks to send word outside of Skyrim…" The Mer grunted as he stared at his tankard. "He trained me and I have no idea how he managed to balance it all and still make time to enjoy life, let alone keep up his duties at the College of Winterhold."

The Listener drank some of the ale and slammed it down hard on the counter. "Maybe this is why he had such a temper on him. I'm not KaNack. I always thought that if I changed a few things that I would make things better. Present a more dangerous and professional guild."

"Being an ass isn't going to do you any favors," Yoth stated. He grunted as Vianna elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"I think we all need some time to adjust to the changes, Dad," the half-elf explained to the Mer. "Yes, you were trained, but that doesn't mean that you're going to be able to dive into this headfirst and expect to know how to handle everything."

"I think back to some of the hazards we faced in the past and wonder to myself if I would have been able to handle some of the foes we've faced. Would we have gotten through it or would we have been wiped out?" He looked over at Lucia sadly.

"He was lighthearted and a fool just like that jester he adored, but whenever the time came, the true leader and professional in him would reveal itself." He pointed towards her satchel. "Many of his victories came with the assistance of his spirit, but he still endured more than I think I ever could."

"Vytalas?"

"He was the Dovahkiin. Despite his opinion on fate, he was destined to do great things. I was just a refugee from Morrowind trying to make ends meet. I don't want to fail the guild," he remarked stiffly. "I don't want to fail my deity."

"None of us come from very optimistic backgrounds," the Altmer said as he ordered himself a bottle of mead. "I myself would be rotting in a prison right now if I hadn't found a home in the Argonian's family."

"Couldn't find a place with the Thalmor Embassy?" Lucia asked the Mer causing him snort bitterly.

"Not for lack of trying. Elenwen and her Thalmor rode my last nerves. Was it any surprise that I had to take matters into my own hands to get her puppets to shut up for five minutes?" The Speaker scoffed as he took a sip of mead. "The Argonian found me long before that bitch and her remaining dogs did, but I am sure eventually they would have caught up with me." A slight smirk crossed his lips. "But thanks to our grand Empire, she and her Thalmor are on a tight leash while I am still free to go about and do what I do best."

"You can thank KaNack for assisting in that little matter as well. His connections have come to aid us on many occasions. What connections do I have? We're now alienated from the mages of Winterhold and have no ties to the Empire."

"Vytalas," Babette said suddenly, "who cares who you do and don't have connections to. As you said, you're not KaNack." She smiled warmly at the Dunmer. "Whatever obstacles we may confront along the way, we'll deal with them as they come along. No one is expecting you to be like KaNack, but we are expecting you to be there for us when we need you."

"Mother never does anything unless She is sure," the Bosmer squeaked as she gave her leader a sideways look. "Mother never does anything without reason. You aren't going to fail us, Vytalas. You were chosen by Mother which means you are truly ready to lead us. It may take some time, but you are the right man. Mother never makes mistakes, Mother is always right."

Yoth huffed loudly and uncorked a fresh bottle of mead. "Just don't take away our nights at the Windpeak Inn and we'll get along just fine."

"Make the High Elf sing!"

"Get the fetcher to play the game!"

Linwe stiffened and his yellow eyes narrowed as he pretended to ignore the jeers of the patrons behind them who were still very much involved in the game that he was fairly sure his oversized Brother had invoked.

"Aren't you going to join the fun, Linwe?" Vianna teased as she brushed a reddish strand of hair from her face. "Why else did you come here if you didn't want to involve yourself?"

"I'm here for Vytalas," the Altmer insisted sharply, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. "Also to make sure the oversized troll over there doesn't get himself in trouble."

"Come on, Linwe," the Dark Elf snickered. "Let's see that twisted mind of yours go to work. You know you've done some dastardly things over the years."

One by one, the assassins egged the Speaker on to join in the game and sing a verse. Releasing an audible snarl the tall Mer rose to his feet.

"**I make a regular habit of not joining any games.  
I have been pushed into playing, not naming any names.  
You want to know what this Altmer did that was so crude and crass?  
Marched up to the Thalmor Embassy and shoved my sword right up their ass!**"

The entire tavern released a cheer as they gleefully repeated the last line of the song. Linwe dropped back down into his seat and scowled as he grasped tightly onto his bottle of mead.

"Linwe!" Vytalas exclaimed as he clapped a hand on the infuriated Speaker's shoulder. "Who knew you had it in you?"

"Thank you. Never ask that of me again," the High Elf grumbled.

Lucia smiled as throughout the night the assassins continued to share stories, sing songs and even play a few more games. As the hours passed, the mage found herself really connecting with her Brothers and Sisters. Outside of the sanctuary, she started to see them not as individual killers, but friends that she truly cared about and felt like she would risk anything and everything for them.

This truly was the purpose of the nights out on Pay Day. Not to get drunk or spend hard earned coin, but to spend quality time with the family and strengthen the bonds of friendship between them. This was not a time to mourn or speak of death, this was about life and enjoying it when there was still time. Who knows when the hourglass would run out for any of them? The important thing was to not get so overwhelmed with work and responsibilities that you forgot to actually live.

This was why the Argonian made the Brothers and Sisters go out every month, and that was why in the end Vytalas decided to do the same.


End file.
